1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to video games, computer simulations, computer networks, broadcast networks, and synchronization of distributed computing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to providing a computer-based system which allows computer users to participate in a simulation of a live event at the same time the live event is taking place.
2. Related Art
Video games are a popular form of entertainment finding widespread use in a variety of forms, including: standalone video game systems, game cartridge systems connected to television sets, and video game software for personal computers. Thousands of video game titles are presently available, allowing video game players to participate in simulated activities as diverse as automobile racing, gambling, skiing, motorcycle racing, karate, and even aerial combat. These simulated games typically allow a video game player to control the actions of a simulated participant on a video game screen by manipulating various knobs, buttons, joysticks, trackballs, and keyboards.
Video game players typically interact with and compete against simulated opponents on a simulated course, thereby setting an artificial standard of performance, which may be quite different from the standard of performance required to complete in a real live competitive event. Rather than competing against each other directly, video game players typically compete against simulated opponents, and then later compare scores against these simulated opponents with other video game players.
Some video games can be played across multiple computers which are connected together by a computer network--even geographically distributed computer systems linked by cross-country computer networks. These systems allow multiple players sitting at individual computers to participate in, and compete in, the same simulated video game. Players are able to compete against each other as well as simulated opponents, thereby adding a new dimension to the competition. Although these systems allow video game players to directly compete against each other, they provide no indication as to how performance in a multi-participant simulated game would translate into performance in a real live competitive event.
Interactive television systems allow television viewers to participate in live broadcast events in a limited way, by providing a limited bandwidth bidirectional communication channel between the TV broadcast center and a hand held unit attached to a television set. Users can enter limited types of predictive or voting information into these handheld units. This information is transferred back to the TV broadcast center where it is tabulated to determine polling results or contest winners. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,035, "Transaction Based Interactive Television System," by Lappington, et al. However, these interactive television systems typically have limited means for data input and lack the processing power to support an interactive simulation of a live event.
Some gambling systems allow wagering and betting on live gambling events from remote locations. In these systems, live gambling events such as casino games or horse races, are broadcast to remote locations, where remote participants can place wagers on the outcome of the gambling events. Implementing remote gambling systems of this type requires almost no interaction is required between the remote participant and the live gambling event. The remote participant merely bets on the outcome of the gambling event, and does not try to "interact" with the gambling event as it is played. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,798, "Remote Gaming System," by Hedges, et al. In contrast, interactive games such as automobile racing require more intensive interactive participation by game players.
Telepresence systems allow users to navigate through and selectively view a target location from a remote location. A telepresence system gathers input from sensors, such as video cameras and microphones, located at a target location and transfers this input to the remote location. A user at the remote location can then guide the video camera and other sensors located at the target location by manipulating a set of controls at the remote location. In this way, a remote user can navigate through and selectively view a target location from a remote location. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,576, "Panoramic Image Based Virtual Reality/Telepresence Audio-Visual System and Method," by Ritchey. Although telepresence systems allow a remote user to view a target location, they do not facilitate simulated participation in a live event taking place at the target location.